still a fake, right?
by moccaolossal
Summary: Akashi sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga diminta sang ayah untuk menghadiri sebuah undangan dengan kekasihnya. Masalahnya, ia takpunya kekasih. Akhirnya 'adik' momoi pun yak tak tahu apapun turun tangan- ralat, jadi korban / "kubelikan jump comics 5 volume terbaru"/ "hai, ia adik kelas ku"/ "mou, nee-chan!" (oreshi!aka x OC)


Still a fake, right? By ɱɵɕɕɑɵɩɵƨƨɑɩ

Rated as Teen

Genres are humor and romance

Main characters are Akashi s, OC, GOM, Momoi s, Kuroko t.

.

Summary: Akashi sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga diminta sang ayah untuk menghadiri sebuah undangan dengan kekasihnya. Masalahnya, ia takpunya kekasih. Akhirnya 'adik' momoi pun ikut turun tangan. / "kubelikan weekly shounen jump 5 volume terbaru"/ "hai, ia adik kelas ku"/ "mou, nee-chan!" (oreshi!aka, xOC yang orang indo)

.

Author's note: Engg, teiko chugakuu ada koukonya yak. Mereka semua udah kelas 2-baru kelas 2 awal awal, jadi umurnya masih 16-an lah.

Mohon dibaca dulu ya a/n nya, biar readertachi ngerti

Nama OC: Olivia hana.

Jadi, OCnya itu semacam ikut program home stay di jepang selama setengah tahun (lama amat, suka suka 'w'), terus dia dapet pekerjaan jadi seiyuu. Dia tinggal dirumah Momoi, sebagai adik angkat Momoi (umur OC masih 14yo, sekolah di smp teiko-sebran sma teiko). Dia dijepang ini udah minggu ke 3 bulan agustus (bulan kedua dia di jepang) jadi masih akhir akhir musim panas, alias masih liburan musim panas. Selama musim panas OC bantuin momoi di gym.

Disini kubuat juga kalo ibu Akashi belum meninggal, dia masih sehat walafiat

.

Warning and disclaimer: OOC, typos, semi AU, canon, oreshi!akashi, multishoot.

 **Kurobas** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Still a fake, right?** **moccaolossal**

.

Douzo~

.

"akashicchi, tumben latihannya nggal begitu lama-ssu, kenapa?" Tanya si model bishe sambil mengipasi wajah corettampancoret-nya.

"minta tambah kise?" balas Akashi, yang sudah kembali ke mode normalnya-mata gak belang- ya walaupun masih agak sadis sih. agak

"eh, tidak terimkasih akashicchi"

"uhm, sebenarnya aku mau kalian semua membantuku.." ucap Akashi sambil menerima sebotol minuman isotonic dari orivia (ini nama OC,sebenernya Olivia-cuman dijepang ngga ada huruf katakana L dan L sama R dibaca sama aja) "arigato orivia-san" orivia tersenyum lalu melanjutkan membagi minuman dan pergi kebelakang untuk mengambil handuk tambahan

"membantu apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya kuroko

"sebenarnya aku tidak yakin kalian bisa membantu ku, tapi dengan mendengarkanku saja kuharap aku bisa sedikit lega"

"wah, curhat ni ceritanya Akashi?" Tanya aomine

"terserah kau mau sebut apa"

Mereka semua langung mendekati Akashi-dan duduk melingkari Akashi. "kenapa kau duduk melingkari aku sih? Terserah lah"

"silahkan dimulai Akashi-kun" ujar momoi yang baru saja ikutan.

Akashi menghela nafas pendek "ayahku memintaku untuk menghadiri sebuah undangan, karena aku adalah penerusnya.."

"ya?" balas mereka semua

"dan aku harus menghadiri undangan itu.."

"lalu?"

"-bersama dengan kekasihku" lalu hening.

"…"

"…"

"kenapa dibawa repot Akashi?" Tanya midorima. "iya-ssu, kenapa dibawa repot?"

"eh?"

"Akashi-kun kan banyak yang menyukaimu, jadi apa susahnya kau memilih salah satu gadis yang menyukaimu untuk menjadi pacar pura puramu?" sambung kuroko.

"naru hodo- eh?"

"kenapa malah menjawab eh Akashi-kun? Kupikir itu adalah ide yang bagus" ujar momoi.

Akashi kembali menghela nafasnya. "dari awal aku sudah berfikir seperti itu, tapi aku tidak mau jalan dengan orang yang tidak begitu kenal"

"oh, satsuki saja" ujar aomine.

Momoi terperanjat (begini tulisannya bener ga?.-.) "iiee! Aku hanya mau dengan tetsu-kun!" ujarnya lalu memeluk kuroko, pacarnya.

"iya Akashi-kun, takkan kau menyentuh momoi walaupun itu hanya sebagai sandiwara" kuroko jadi protektiv terhadap momoi dan menguwar nguwarkan aura hitam. Yang lain bergidik ngeri.

"a-ah wakata kuroko-kun" Akashi tergagap karena aura aura negative yang kuroko keluarkan.

"lalu siapa-nodayo?"

Orivia yang baru datang sambil membawa handuk handuk bersih yang ada di keranjang anyaman. "mouu, kenapa senpaitachi ngga nungguin aku dulu sih? Aku juga mau dengar tau" orivia meletakan keranjangnya di dekat momoi. "satnee-chan, ini sudah ku ambil handuknya"

Mereka semua menatap orivia, ia dibuat agak risih. "ada apa sih? Memandangiku seperti ini?"

Mereka semua tersenyum sumringah (ex. Akashi) Kise mendatangi orivia dan memluknya erat. Aomine, momoi dan kuroko menatap Akashi. Midorima dan murasakibara terdiam.

"Akashi –kun/cchi, kau sudah dapat jawabanmu!" ucap mereka serempak kecuali orivia.

Orivia hanya bisa cengok saat para senpainya jadi aneh-apalagi kise yang tiba tiba memeluknya.

"what the hell are happen now senpai!"

.

.

.

Orivia hanya melongo saat Akashi dan midorima mejelaskan padamu panjang lebar. ia tidak percaya karena kau harus menjadi pacar pura pura dari oreshi-akashi.

Kau tersenyum kecut. "nee, senpai, kenapa haru aku? Bukankah kita baru kenal 2 bulan?"

"karena kau adik angkat momoi-setidaknya aku mempercayaimu"

Orivia menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum- ralat, menyeringai tipis. "apa gantinya?"

"kubelikan weekly shounen jump 5 volume terbaru"

Orivia hanya terdiam tanda tidak setuju.

"segala macam kue di café dekat stasiun yang kau suka itu- dan ah, tambahan cherry sundae untukmu dan kakakmu itu" ujar Akashi sembari melirik momoi, berharap momoi dapat membantunya.

Orivia masih terdiam tanda belum setuju, Akashi mengela nafas.

"baiklah, itu semua ditambah dengan aku akan mengajakmu ke akibahara dan membeli mercendise anime, plus kau bisa cosplay disana"

Secepat kilat orivia menjabat kedua tangan kanan Akashi, sambil senyum sumringah. "KITA DEAL SENPAI!"

Mereka semua yang disana hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika melihat orivia memancarkan aura bunga bunga. Akashi tersenyum simpul. "nah, ini jadwal acaranya-dan kau harus membiasakan diri untuk memanggil ku dengan nama kecilku; seijuro"

Orivia melongo "loh, kenapa senpai?"

Momoi angkat bicara "are? Kau belum diberitahu oleh Akashi-kun? Kau akan menjadi pacar pura puranya, hana-chan~"

Orivia terbelak "a-are? Akashi-senpai, dan midorima-senpai tidak memberi tahuku?"

"wa-warui, orivia. Aku lupa-nodayo"

"heeh? Kalau begitu aku minta tambah hadiahnya Akashi-senpai!"

"ah, tidak mau ah"

"senpaii!"

"ma, maa, hana-chan, lebih baik kau buka dulu kertas yang Akashi-kun berikan dan lihat apa isinya"

"ha'i, etto.." orivia membuka kertasnya, dan- "senpai, acaranya satu minggu? ini pesta apa sih?"

"dibulan September, setelah musim badai berlalu biasanya ayahku mengadakan pesta dengan rekan kolega bisnisnya. Semacam night party dibawah bulan purnama-seperti itu sepertinya"

"waah romantic sekali-ssu"

"iya kise-kun, coba ini bukan pura pura"

"apa maksudnmu satnee-chan?"

"ahahaha, nandemo nai"

"matte Akashi. Berarti orivia akan menginap dirumahmu?" Tanya midorima.

"yang itu aku tidak tahu, tapi mungkin saja- dan satu lagi. Satu minggu sebelum pesta itu dimulai ayahku meminta agar ia bertemu dengan 'kekasihku' terlebih dahulu. Pastikan kau ada dirumah dan aku akan menjemputmu jam 10, hana"

"haah, wakata senpai-chotto, hana?" ia kaget karena senpai-nya itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya.

"tidak lupa kan, kalau kau menjadi pacar pura pura ku. Jangan panggil aku senpai, panggil nama kecilku atau sejenisnya agar terlihat natural"

"tapi aku tidak mau terlihat natural se-sei-senpai"

"ah itu juga terlihat natural; malu malu didepan pacarnya" imbuh Aomine

"Aomine-senpai!"

.

.

.

(19.05, kediaman keluarga Akashi)

"seijuuro, kau sudah menemui kekasihmu dan memintanya untuk datang ke pesta September nanti?" Tanya sang ayah seusai menyantap hidangan makan malam.

"hai, tou-san. Aku sudah memberitahukan nya dan ia bilang kalau ia setuju"

"baguslah kalau begitu"

"maa, sei, apakah kekasihmu itu cantik?" Tanya sang ibu sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Akashi hampir tersedak. "ya, kaa-san. Menurutku ia sangat cantik" ujarnya. _'dan sangat tergila gila dengan anime'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"wah, apakah kau sekelas dengannya sei?"

Akashi gelagapan. "a-ah, tidak, dia adik kelas ku- dia siswi yang mengikuti program home stay sekolah ku, kaa-san"

"bukankah murid home stay sekolah mu smp, sei?"

"hai, ia adik kelas ku"

.

.

.

(waktu yang sama, kediaman keluarga momoi)

"wah, rupanya nasi goreng buatan mu enak ya hana-chan. Lain kali masak untuk kami lagi ya~" ujar ibu momoi yang baru saja selesai merapihkan meja makan. Malam ini mereka makan masakan buatan orivia; nasi goreng tak tanggung tanggung, menggunakan resep asli Indonesia.

"terimakasih oka-san, tentu saja aku akan memasak masakan indo lagi, dengan resep berbeda tentunya" orivia tersenyum kepada ibu angkat-sementaranya ini. "kapan kapan aku akan mencoba membuat rendang untuk kalian"

"wah rendang? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya" ucap momoi

"iya satnee-chan, masakan rendang cukup terkenal kok. Terbuat dari daging dan bumbu bumbu yang sangatt lah enak!"

"waah! Kau benar benar harus membuatnya untuk kami, hana-chan" ia mengelus surai 'putri'nya itu. "ne, sat-chan lebih baik cobalah memintanya untuk mengajarimu memasak"

Momoi pura pura cemberut. "hai, hai kaa-san"

"satnee-chan, ikut aku sebentar yuk?" pinta orivia.

"oke, kaa-san aku dan hana keatas dulu ya"

Sesampainya mereka dikamar orivia, ia langsung melepas 'topeng' cerianya, dan langsung-

"HUEEE SATNEE-CHAN~ AKU MENYESAL MENGIYAKAN PERMINTAAN AKASHI-SENPAI! DO SUREBA II?"

Orivia langsung nangis nelangsa dan menghambur ke pelukan momoi. Momoi yang sudah mengirakan ini akan terjadi cumin terkekeh dan mengelus surai ebony-nya.

"maa, maa, daijobu, kau hanya akan bersamanya selama seminggu kok, tidak lebih~" hibur momoi.

"one-san, bukan itu masalah utamanya~"

"hm? Nande?"

"aku tidak pernah pergi keacara formal model-model seperti itu~ bagaimana ini? Kalau aku mengacau bagaimana?"

"ah, tidak apa apa, kuyakin kau pasti bisa hana.."

"dan juga, Akashi-senpai bilang acaranya seminggu! Itu sangatlah lama~~ dan juga aku tidak bawa gaun yang banyak"

"kenapa dibawa repot? Kau bisa kan'? meminjam gaunku?"

Orivia melepas pelukan momoi. "aku tidak mau merepotkan mu"

"mattaku.." momoi kembali memeluknya. "kau kan adikku, kau tidak merepotkan ku kok. Malah dengan keberadaanmu disini membuat hari hariku terasa semakin nyaman, hana-chan" momoi kembali mengelus surai hitam orivia- ah, kakaknya ini memang suka sekali mengelus surai hitamnya.

"saa, coba kulihat gaunmu?"

Orivia mengangguk dan membuka kopernya "kalau sudah ada lemari kenapa kau masih meletakan bajumu didalam koper hana-chan"

"ah, ini, koper kuisi dengan baju yang jarang aku pakai" orivia mengambil gaunnya. "ini gaunku"

Gaun yang orivia tunjukan simpel, berwarna kuning madu dan tanpa lengan. Panjangnya selutut dan agak membentuk dibagian pinggang. Dihiasi dengan kain tembus pandang warna senada yang agak menumpuk-dan ditaburi glitter.

"kireii! Gaunmu sangat cantik hana-chan" momoi melihat kearah koper orivia yang terbuka. "itu apa hana-chan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sehelai pakaian berwarna soft pink.

"ah, itu?" orivia mengambilnya, dan memperlihatkannya. "ini namanya kebaya, ini pakaian khas daerahku" orivia terkekeh.

Momoi ber'oh' ria. "sebaiknya kau juga membawa kebaya ke pestanya Akashi-kun"

"sou ka- eh? Aku tidak yakin nee-chan"

"yaaa, itu hanya saran ku saja, kalau tidak mau kau pakai juga tidak apa apa. Menurutku pakaian itu cantik, dan juga aku yakin kalau kau pakai kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian disana"

"mou, tujuanku sebenarnya agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian nee-chan~"

"hai-hai-wakata. Baiklah ayo kekamarku dan kutunjukan gaunku"

.

.

Tbc/ end? Review please! And open request~

Yosh chapter 1 selesai~ author berharap cerita ini banyak viewers nyah dan plus fav n folls nya. Amen.

Oh iya, author juga buka kotak request~ biar author ngga ngandet idenya~

Hitotsu dake, cerita dikit eak. Sebenernya OC ini (Orivia hana) itu mengandung nama asli author loh. Hohohoh. Terus, kalo orivia homestay- well itu juga pengalaman author. Bedanya kalo dia kejepang plus selama setengah tahun, author ke aussie dan cuman seminggu. Seminggu. Yang sama cuman tanpa orang tua. Terus jadi seiyuu.. wah itu sih yume ku tuh. Pengen banget bisa jadi seiyu yang bisa ngomong pake suara moe moe, sangar, rock, sampe suara kucing kejepit pula~

Eh, eh, ada yang udah baca cerita author yang judulnya Mahou no hako(kotak ajaib)? Yang udah-cerita yang itu mending di buat sequel atau ngga? Yang belom, baca terus jawab eak *promosi terselubung*

Yak, sekian cuap cuap dari author. Jaa mata ashita ne! moccaolossal.


End file.
